Welcome Home
by SaskaUchiha96
Summary: Sasuke is finally home after three years, the war is over, and everything is peaceful. Can he come to terms with Orochimaru's torture, Itachi's death, and his love for a certain blonde? NaruSasu, forced OroSasu Yaoi, Boy-on-Boy, Naru-Seme Sasu-Uke, Mentions of sexual abuse and situations, Adult language
1. The Return

_Hi! My name is Kaori, aka SaskaUchiha96, and this is my first story. I've caught up on Naruto, but I still support the NaruSasu ship, since it still holds so much presence. Don't get me wrong, I love the other pairings, but this one will always be my favorite. So, this is placed 6 months before The Last, around June I'm assuming. I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Naruto The Last._ _All credit and ownership is to the amazing Kishimoto! Please R&R and enjoy!_

The wind blows lazily through the trees and sakura blossoms, stirring them and lifting them off their branches. Birds are chirping, kids are laughing and cheering. The Hidden Leaf village is enjoying this time of peace, new shinobi being trained every year, and older ninja being promoted and sent on missions. The Akatsuki are disbanded, and the Second Great Ninja War is over. A new face has been added to the monument protecting the village, although it really doesn't show much of the new Hokage's face. Kakashi Hatake, now 35, is leader of the Leaf. New policies have been put into place, and the fallen during the war are forever remembered and honored in the newest memorial at the training grounds. Sasuke Uchiha, a former rogue ninja, approaches the village gates, finally feeling content at the new peace in the world. The wind lifts his hair, even longer than before, and he raises his gaze towards the mighty doors. The two ninja standing at the gate recognize him, and open the doors to allow him through. He nods in greeting, and they do the same. As he strides through the doors, he hears them creak shut behind him, and a small smile crosses his face.

_ Itachi... I'm home, _He thought. People watched him carefully, some with disdain, some with wonder, and some with no expression, though none stood in his way. _Things are much different around here, but at least I'm not getting attacked. At least, _he thought with unease, _not yet._

He knew people in the village, hell in the whole land, didn't trust him yet. He did make some bad choices, but all of them for the right reasons. What people didn't know is that Sasuke left the village to protect it, not destroy it. Orochimaru, one of the Great Sannin, threatened the life of his friends and teacher, as well as his home. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to lose his friends, whom he thought as family, even more so. As such, he had to hurt the ones he loved, much like his brother did. Sasuke went through great pain and torture at the snake summoner's hideout, some of which he had tried to supress to salvage his sanity.

He heard whispers, and they were not what he expected.

"Sasuke's back, and it looks like for good." "Yeah, but how will Naruto-kun and Lady Sakura take it?" "I'm sure they'll be happy."

He smirked slightly, and continued on. He passed by Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, and heard a yell.

"Sasuke! Hey over here!" He turned and smirked more. He saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, Asuma's students. They were eating and waved him over. All had grown in the three years he'd last seen them, since the war. Shikamaru looked taller, and had a cigratte in his mouth, much to Sasuke's dislike. Ino had also grown in height, her hair longer and a new outfit completed her mature look. Her smile was relaxed at seeing him, and her eyes sparkled. Choji had lost an extreme amount of weight in the meantime, but was still strong, and his hair even longer than before, with barbeque pork sauce on his lip.

"Hello guys." Sasuke walked closer, and the smell of the food hit him, making his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten much in the past two weeks, and was feeling a little weak, though he would never admit it.

Ino heard the rumble, and pushed an extra bowl of miso soup towards him, laughing at his raised eyebrow. "It's obvious you're hungry! I guess you haven't seen Naruto or Forehead yet huh?" Sasuke shook his head and swallowed a mouth full of soup, feeling warmth in his stomach.

"Hn. You and her still referring to those childish names?" Ino scoffed and pointed her chopsticks at him. "Hey! You have room to talk, always calling Naruto 'loser' and stuff!" Sasuke didn't answer and kept eating, chuckling quietly when Ino growled in frustration. Shikamaru took a drag of his cigraette and blew the smoke away from everyone.

"So, how was your journey Sasuke? I'm assuming you went everywhere, though I don't know how, without any money." Shikamaru turned his body towards him and looked the Uchiha up and down. "You have new clothes, and a small chain around your neck. I'm assuming you were catching rogue ninja in other countries to gain some ryo, am I right?" Sasuke gave a nod, finishing his soup.

"Yeah. Everything's...different. People are rebuilding, families are healing, and the ninja are actually listening." He went to pay for the bowl, but stopped when he saw some money already on the counter. Choji smiled and told him, "On the house. Everyone needs help once in a while after all." Sasuke's eyes went wide, but offered a small smile and his voice softened, "Thanks. I need to go see loser. Is he still in his old apartment?" Choji shook his head, surprise crossing his features. "No. His apartment got smashed in the attack from Pein, and Tsunade gave him a new place, but he isn't there anymore."

"So, where is he?" "He's at the old Uchiha compound, apprentally he saved a bunch of his money from missions and bought the property. He rebuilt the entire place, and converted most of it into a museum, altough he kept one home and rebuilt it, not sure which though. Sorry." Choji shrugged and Sasuke stood, a blank expression on his face. "It's okay...I think I know what house he's at. See you all later." He walked out of the shop, and started heading towards the compound. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji looked at each other in surprise at his abrupt movement, and Choji asked, "Did I say something bad?" Ino and Shikamaru shook their heads. Ino stated plainly, "Naruto is staying at Sasuke's old place. I'm pretty sure Sasuke just didn't expect it is all. He'll be fine." They all nodded in agreement and finished eating.

_**At the Uchiha compound**_

_ Naruto is here? It looks so...different. But it also looks the same. _Sasuke looked around, seeing all the trees replanted, and the flowers growing, and the koi ponds flowing. He walked towards his old family home, and saw the place was completely rebuilt. The Uchiha crest was repainted, the walls repaired, and the banners fixed. He walked inside, and spotted a pair of shoes in the doorway, placed carefully on the rack. He took a deep breath and smelled chicken and rice, his stomach rumbling even though it was full. He saw a flash and heard his mother rustling around in the kitchen, but then realizing it was Naruto, based by the artwork hanging on the walls, and the plants growing in their planters.

He walked through the home, seeing pictures, artwork, and plants everywhere. It seemed homey, and there was no trash, much to Sasuke's surprise and pleasure.

_ Hn. At least dobe is taking care of everything. I'm impressed. _

Sasuke froze when we saw a picture frame, and picked it up gently. His eyes widened when we saw the old team picture him, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi took when they became Team 7. He also spotted the newer picture, him and Naruto in the hospital, Sakura smiling over them in her medical uniform. Kakashi was flashing his peace sign and smiling through his mask, his hiyate fitted over his forehead properly. He felt the stub where his arm used to be, getting the ghost itch Sakura told him would be common until he aquired his prostetic.

He shook his head, put the picture down, and walked toward the kitchen. He spotted Naruto, and was floored by his appearence. His hair is cropped short, his scars on his face deeper, and his skin a healthy tan. His eyes were bright, and he was humming quietly to himself while cooking. He was lean, and actually taller than himself now. He was wearing a tight shirt, and Sasuke could see every ripple and flex of his muscles as he worked. Sasuke felt his heart flutter then pound harder, and his mouth went dry. He knew how he felt for Naruto for years, and it made it that much harder to leave, but he managed.

He leaned against the wall, and cleared his throat. Naruto's reaction almost made him laugh, except when he saw his eyes. He jumped, spun around with the knife in the air, ready to attack but when we saw Sasuke, he paused. His crystal blue eyes where clouded, and Sasuke realized he was in a flashback. Sasuke held up his hands slowly, and talked softly to not freak out his friend.

"Naruto. It's me, Sasuke. You aren't in the war anymore, it's ok." Naruto's eyes cleared slowly, and his hand dropped to his side, the knife limp in his hand.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto's voice cracked in shock, and his eyes went wide. Sasuke allowed a small laugh, and Naruto grinned. "You're still a loser." He chuckled.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled, vaulting over the counter and tackling hugging the Uchiha. He let out a shout as he was slammed into, then groaned as he felt Naruto's weight.

"Dobe..you're...HEAVY!" He choked out, and Naruto shot up and pulled the squashed and out of breath man with him. Naruto scratched his cheek, a nervous habit he developed over the years, and chuckled sheepishly. "Welcome home man! I missed you ya know! Oh man I bet you're hungry!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the hand and lead him into the dining area, and sat him down at the table, where some snacks already were placed. Sasuke's eyes widened, but then smiled. He ate some of the food, feeling his strength return to him.

A little while later, they were eating chicken and rice with tomato soup, much to Sasuke's delight, and shock once he learned Naruto made all of the food himself.

"Wait, I haven't been poisoned have I?" Naruto punched Sasuke's good arm and the Uchiha laughed. "You asshole! I have been cooking for myself since I was six ya know?" Sasuke smirked, "Remember the mi-" Naruto cut himoff with a yell, "SHUDDUP ABOUT THE DAMN MILK TEME!" he shot up and clenched his fist. Sasuke looked at him with a bored expression and smirked at Naruto growling in frustration.

The blonde sighed then walked to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Sasuke walked around the house, and headed towards the stairs. He lightly walked up them, seeing the old pictures of him and his family. He smiled softly, remembering them fondly, and he walked into his parents' old room. He felt shock at seeing the bedspread repaired and the pictures of his mom and dad hanging over the head. He also spotted flowers and a small candle lit, and released Naruto had made a traditional prayer shine for them. He closed the door with a soft click and walked to Itachi's room. He reached for the doorknob, but hesitated. He hadn't been in this room since the massacre when he was nine, and was nervous. Sasuke took a deep breath to steady himself, and slowly opened the door. He was slightly surprised when it didn't creak, apprentally Naruto oiled the hinges. He felt a coldness wash over him. Itachi's room was exactly as he last saw it. His kunai on the walls, his small blade in its sheathe over the bed. The dinosaur Sasuke had taken was sitting on the bed, in perfect condition. He ran a small hand over the Uchiha encrested bedsread, and noted something strange. There was no dust, but the room had been abandoned for ten years.

_ Did...did Naruto...dust and put everything back where it was? He had to of... everything is TOO clean. Even for nii-san._

Sasuke almost felt like crying, touched at Naruto's good intentions, and missing his family. He was so caught up in his memories, he didn't hear Naruto climbing the stairs.

"Sasuke? You okay?" Sasuke jumped when he suddenly heard Naruto's voice, and looked up and saw concern in the blonde's gaze. "Y-yeah, I'm fine dobe." Naruto scoffed and came into the room, after giving a respectful nod of his head to Itachi's picture on the wall. "You aren't okay teme, you're crying." Sasuke touched his cheek, shocked to see the salty tear on his fingertips. He didn't even realize he was crying.

"Sorry. I...I just..." Naruto cut him off with a hug. Sasuke's eyes went wide, then tears spilled over. He buried his head into Uzumaki's shoulder, and began sobbing, hard. Naruto held him harder, running his fingers in the raven colored locks. He had only seen Sasuke cry twice. When the massacure happened, and when they had fought. It still shocked him, but he understood now how much pain his friend had been in all those years. He murmured comfortingly into Sasuke's ear, and hummed quietly to calm him.

Sasuke eventually calmed down and pulled away, hiccuping softly. Naruto handed him a tissue and he wiped his face. Sasuke nodded his thanks and spoke quietly, "I did a lot of stupid shit in the last few years. I've hurt a lot of people, including you and Sakura. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't leave of my own will Naruto. Orochimaru threatened you, and everyone else. I couldn't see my family die in front of me all over again, so I left. When you tried to stop me, I wanted to go back with you, but I knew I couldn't. Your words did have an effect on me, and they hurt as well as make me happy. Sakura...she tried stopping me too, but I knocked her out so she wouldn't see me cracking. She tried holding me in her sleep, and I hugged her goodbye before I left her on the bench. I also used a genjustu so no one would hurt her."

Naruto's eyes went wide with the sudden information, but he listened all the same. He felt shock when Sasuke explained what happened with Orochimaru.

"When I arrived, I was injured from our fight. Kabuto healed me, and Orochimaru sent me to my room. It was more like a cage. He came in that night and..." Sasuke's words choked off as he began to fight a flashback. Naruto grabbed his hand and squeezed gently, reminding the raven that he was safe. Sasuke took a deep breath and steadied himself before continuing. "He came in...and he...he raped me Naruto. It happened everyday for those three years, along with his damned experiments." The blonde gasped in shock, his blue eyes wider than before. He felt anger in his stomach immediately, and even let out a low growl.

"What?! Oh if that snake bastard was here I'd ri-" Sasuke cut him off with a hand on his own. Naruto paused and looked at him puzzled. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw Sasuke smile fully. The raven was breathtaking to him, and he was reminded of an angel. His eyes closed gently, with a small crinkle on the corners of his eyes. Naruto could tell it was a real smile, the second one he had ever seen. Knowing that Sasuke trusted him this much made him feel warm.

"Naruto. It's okay. It's in the past, and I'm fine now. I promise, loser." The blonde scoffed at the nickname, but smiled none the less. Both men got up and walked out of Itachi's bedroom. Sasuke spotted his old room's door, and noticed it was open. He walked through the doorway, and realized this is where Naruto had been sleeping. He saw the bed was made, though there were a few clothes laying here and there. His computer was on the old study desk, with pictures slopped everywhere he could tack them. Sasuke also saw the old frog coin purse the blonde used, and Jiraya's books, with a feeling of slight disgust.

He turned and looked at the blonde, and realized he was wearing one of Sasuke's gray shirts! He grabbed the material and raised his eyebrow.

"What gave you the right to wear my shirt!?" Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched his cheek again. "Well, eh heh heh! You weren't here, and my clothes got destroyed in the war ya know! So, since you and I are the same build, I'd figure I'd just wear your old stuff!" He put his hands behind his head and flashed his toothy grin. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "You're such a loser, and a cheap one too." "You bastard! Take that back!" Sasuke smirked and took off past the blonde, and raced down the stairs. He laughed when he heard a roar from Uzumaki and barrelled down the stairs after him. He ran towards the back of the house, and vaulted over the hotspring's entrance with his right arm.

"DAMMIT SASUKE! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO YOU BASTARD! IMA FIND YOU DATTABAYO!" Sasuke snickered quietly and undressed. He then slowly lowered himself into the hotspring and waited patiently for the blonde dobe. He spotted Naruto come through the entrance to the hot springs behind the house, and he was searching amongst the mist. The Uchiha took a deep breath and sank under the water. Naruto was standing on the edge, looking confused. All of a sudden, Sasuke's hand reached out of the water, but the blonde didn't notice. The raven quickly grabbed his ankle and jerked him into the water. He heard the blonde's yell echo under the water and he grinned. Both men shot up from under the surface, one coughing the other laughing.

Naruto coughed and glared at the laughing man in front of him. "You son of a bitch!" Sasuke grabbed his stomach and laughed harder, but then he let out a yell as Naruto pulled him under as well. He came back up and gasped for air, his Sharingan activated. The blonde started roaring with laughter. "Not so funny when it's you huh?!" He grinned wider when he saw the Sharingan, having developed a resistance to it due to Itachi and Madara. He looked down and noticed his soaked clothing then groaned. "C'mon teme! These were just washed last night ya know!" He peeled off the shirt, now like a second skin. He did the same with his pants.

"Do you HAVE to strip in front of me dobe?" Sasuke sounded bored, but inside he felt his heart flutter. Now he could truly see the blonde's muscles, along with all the scars he had procured over the years of being a shinobi. He also spotted the bandage where his prostetic arm had been reattached, then felt his own stub, feeling slightly inferior to the blonde. Whereas Naruto was tanned, muscled, and strong, Sasuke was pale, lean, and felt weaker due to his lack of limb. Naruto seemed to sense Sasuke staring at him, and his eyes softened. He waded over to the raven to gently touch the old wound. Sasuke hissed slightly, it still being sensitive.

"Still hurts huh?" Sasuke nodded in response, and felt surprised when the pain faded somewhat. He glanced down and noticed a green chakra sheen coming from Naruto's hand.

"When the hell did you learn healing chakra?!" Sasuke blurted. The blonde smiled and he pulled his hand away. "I learned from Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. They slowly introduced me into it since my chakra control is so good now. I figured every man on a shinobi squad should know basic medic stuff, so if ANYBODY gets injured, something can be done to extend life." Sasuke felt a bit of pride in the blonde's thinking, realizing how much he had truly grown. He sat down in the spring and let the warm water relax his muscles and aches in his body. Naruto sat next to him and closed his eyes. Both of them began sharing stories about their missions, how Sasuke saw for himself the changes in the world, Naruto mentioning the technological advances the village had made with the new cities growing.

Before long, it was dark, and the stars began to appear in the sky. Some lightning bugs began their dance of lights, and the sound of all the night creatures awoke. The two got out of the spring and went inside. When they were dressed, Sasuke made to leave but Naruto stopped him.

"Where are ya going?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow and stated plainly, "I'm going to talk to Kakashi about getting a new apartment." Naruto shook his head and argued with him. "You aren't gonna have to. This is your old home ya know! Just sleep in one of the bedrooms." Sasuke looked skeptical but when he realized Naruto was serious, he agreed. He put his things in Itachi's old room, not listening when Naruto said he would move out of Sasuke's. They said goodnight to one another, and climbed into bed. He heard the blonde's snoring from the other room, and smiled to himself. The bed even smelled like his older brother, and it comforted him, even though he felt a pang of pain in his heart. Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep, exhausted after such a long day.


	2. Fresh Faces

_Hi, just wanted to clarify that I don't own the song mentioned here. It is owned and sang by Linkin Park. I will paste a link so you can listen to it if you wish. Thanks for reading! _

_ watch?v=v2H4l9RpkwM_

_-SaskaUchiha96_

_ Sasuke was walking through a hallway, it only being light by torches. He felt the darkness closing around him from behind, and he began to walk faster. He saw shapes in the darkness, some like people, some like medical equipment, and some he didn't even want to find out, like the jars. The raven heard laughter and jeering from all around, and felt Orochimaru's snakes wrap around him. He started screaming, pleading for Orochimaru not to hurt him. He began to feel the familiar pain of someone entering him without permission nor preparation, and blood mixed with seed seeped down his legs. Sasuke started crying, pleading again not to be hurt, his body shaking and convulsing. After Orochimaru was done, the tearing feeling stopped, and he fell to the ground, though he still felt the ache. He began thinking of Naruto, his sunshine hair and sky blue eyes. He also thought of Sakura, her pink hair and emerald eyes. Sasuke started to pray, for forgiveness for his wrong doings, for his friends to forgive him, and for the pain to just end._

Naruto heard a loud thump and it startled himself out of his own slumber. He looked around drowsly, and was about to fall back asleep when he heard a scream from Itachi's room. He jumped out of bed, grabbed a kunai, and ran inside. He didn't see anyone getting hurt, but he found Sasuke thrashing and screaming on the bed, making his blood go cold. Naruto ran to his friend's side, and pulled him upwards.

"Sasuke. Sasuke! Hey, you aren't there! You aren't with Orochimaru anymore! WAKE UP!" He shook him gently, and Sasuke's eyes flew open, the Sharingan spinning. The raven screamed again and punched Naruto, making him fly off the bed. He grabbed his jaw and winced. Sasuke had broken it on accident. He stood up and gently squeezed the scared boy's shoulders, and make him look at Naruto. He felt his jaw heal because of Kurama, and he spoke softly to not scare him.

"Teme, calm down. You're in Konoha, you're in your home, you're with me. It's okay." Sasuke slowly relaxed, and his eyes returned to normal. He shook his head to clear away the images, and noticed the bruise on the blonde.

"Did...did I do that?" Naruto touched the bruise and shrugged. "Yeah, but it's cool. I know you didn't mean to dattabayo." Sasuke lowered his eyes and wrapped his arms around his knees, starting to shake. The blonde sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey, why don't ya sleep next to me tonight, so if you have a nightmare, I can wake you without laying me out, yeah?" He chuckled, and Sasuke flushed with embarrassment. The raven nodded, and slowly walked to his old room, the blonde in tow. Naruto laid down first, and lifted the covers for the Uchiha. Sasuke flushed again, wondering why he was doing that.

"You're sleeping next to me dude. I don't care if we are both guys, when a friend needs help, he needs help." Sasuke felt surprised and touched. He climbed into the bed, and Naruto lowered the blanket. He was shocked at how warm the bed was, and looked at his friend. "Do you always throw off such body heat?" Naruto chuckled, embarrassed. "Heh heh. Yeah, I think it's because of Kurama, but I'm not too sure." The blonde turned on his side, and laid his head on his arm. Sasuke followed suit, then let out a yelp when he felt his friend's arm around his middle and his chest against his back.

"What are you doing loser?!" He huffed, and Naruto grinned into his hair. "Bastard, I know you're cold, your skin is like ice. So quit your bitching, shut up, and go to sleep." Sasuke growled, but noticed he was oddly comfortable with the warmth, and the position he was in. For the first time, in a long time, he felt safe and cared for. Inwardly cursing the fact that the blonde dobe wouldn't let this go, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Naruto watched him for a little while, surprised at how quickly he fell asleep. The blonde gently touched his friend's hair, shocked at how soft it is. He was also not expecting how strong his feelings of worry and care are, he knew they were there, but not at the strength they are at. Three years ago, Sasuke asked him what being a friend meant, and he hadn't known how to describe it, but he told him he hurt when he hurt. Later, when he asked Ino, she had told him that is love, as a couple's love. Naruto at first denied it, but after he thought about it, and how much passion and drive he had in bringing Sasuke home, he realized he really did in fact love him. He had seen gay couples in the village sure, but he hadn't ever thought about the possibility of himself being that away. The blonde looked down at the raven, then lightly kissed his hair. Naruto laid his head gently on top of Sasuke's and fell asleep.

Sasuke awoke the next day, feeling well rested and warm. He kept his eyes closed for a few minutes to enjoy the feeling, when he realized he felt a hard chest against his cheek, and not the open air he was expecting. He opened his eyes, seeing Naruto's chest slowly rising and falling in sleep. Their legs were intertwined, and the blonde's arm were wrapped around him protectively. Sasuke's own hands were around his friend's middle. He pulled away gently, not wanting to wake the sleeping shinobi, and he felt a smile tug at his face when Naruto groaned in complaint at him moving. He kissed the dobe on the forehead and he saw his facial structure relax back into sleep. Sasuke grabbed his clothes and got dressed, not realizing he grabbed Naruto's shirt instead.

When we got downstairs, he opened the fridge, finding some eggs, bacon, and biscuit mix. Sasuke got started on breakfast, cooking quickly. He also turned on the radio, and bobbed his head to the beat of the song, 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park. He even tapped his fingers to the sound of the singer's voice. Sasuke realized some of the lyrics made sense to him.

_ Memories consume, like opening the wounds, and picking me apart again. You all assume, I'm safer in my room. Unless I try to start again. I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose. Cause inside I realized, that I'm the one confused. I don't what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate, or say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit._

Yeah, that describes me alright...he thought sadly, and he continued cooking. Sasuke didn't even hear or see Naruto coming down the stairs. He jumped when Naruto spoke.

"You like Linkin Park too huh? They're a good band, I think this is from Meteroa." The blonde helped him divide the food evenly, before walking to the table. They began to eat, and this time it was Naruto's turn to be shocked at the food.

"Damn! You're a good cook teme!" Sasuke chuckled softly and nodded his thanks. He took the dishes this time and cleaned them, while Naruto watered the plants and fed the koi. The raven called out, "So what possessed you to rebuild this old place? I mean, it has been ten years since any living soul crossed these grounds."

Naruto shrugged, and continued to clean. "I knew that, and I think that is what partly drove me to redoing this place. Everyone said it was haunted, cursed, and a bunch of other bullshit. I didn't believe it, ya know? So i paid for the property, and all the materials to fix it. Kami, it took me MONTHS to finish all this. I had to do it all on my own too, nobody wanted to come here in fear it would harm their families or some shit like that." Sasuke scoffed and shook his head. Naruto continued, "So I worked on the grounds first. Cleaned up all the blood, which was a pain. Then I got all the debris that had built up in the last decade. After that, I found the blueprints that built the homes in the first place, and replaced falling, crumbling, or breaking areas. Finally, I found all the banners and stuff, went to a seamstress, and learned how to make them. So I did, and I converted the rest into a museum, so no one would ever forget. Lastly, and what I found the most fun, I put in all the plants and fish. It completed everything. I was happy with it."

Sasuke felt surprised he went through all that work to fix the place, and smiled. They left the house after it was clean, and walked towards the Hokage tower. Naruto stepped in front of him and stated, "Hey, I gotta do a couple things before I go see Kakashi, wanna help me?" Sasuke nodded in agreement and followed his friend in content silence.

On the way, Naruto made all of his deliveries for food, clothes, and simple things people in the village needed. Sasuke learned that the blonde started a charity within the village, and got the message to the others as well. He was impressed, and people even thanked the both of them. They also stopped at the orphanage, which had been recently opened after the war, so no one would go through what Sasuke and Naruto did, having no family. All the kids cheered when he walked in, bringing them toys, books, clothes, and cleaning things. Sasuke even noticed some of the kids hugged Naruto and called him 'nii-san'. The dobe had made a big difference in the village, and everyone was much happier.

"So, you've really been busy while I've been gone. How did you find time to do missions?" Naruto smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "You know what? I really didn't understand it myself at times! I guess I just tried my hardest to help, and during my missions I just focused I suppose." He grinned and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I also made a little donation to the orphanage with what I had left over from buying and fixing the compound."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Little donation? How much is THAT exactly?" Naruto laughed nervously and told him. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he practically yelled, "A MILLION RYO?! YOU CALL THAT LITTLE!?" Naruto jumped at the outburst and laughed again. "Okay more than a little." "I'll say dobe! How'd you get all that money?" "I did a LOT of missions and the money just piled up." The Uchiha shook his head and kept walking.

Kakashi was filling out the paperwork of the last set of missions that had been turned in. He was exhausted, since he had worked all night. Iruka brought him in some tea, and Kakashi managed a weak smile. "Thanks Iruka. I'm so sick of all this paperwork. No wonder Tsunade blew it off all the time. I feel bad for Naruto once he becomes Hokage." Iruka laughed. "Yeah, but he'll be okay. We did practically raise him after all, and have you seen all the good he's done already?" "Trust me I have, and I can't wait until he takes over for me."

They heard a knock at the door, and Iruka called them in. Both men were surprised when they saw Sasuke and Naruto walking in together, smiling. Kakashi relaxed and leaned back in his chair.

"So, both of my former students, standing in front of me, heros of the war and of the village. How does it feel to be admired by your peers?" Naruto shrugged, "Eh. It's doesn't feel the way I thought it would, everybody just treats me the same, but they thank me more and are nicer, which I like ya know!" Iruka smiled and turned to Sasuke.

"So, how is it for you Sasuke?" The Uchiha thought for a moment then answered, "People still obviously don't trust me, though I think that will improve in time. I've seen the new changes in the world, and helped many villages rebuild. My brother's dream of a shinobi world in peace has finally been realized. So I'm content. Plus, I have my best friend back." Naruto looked at him in surprise, then he grinned his signature grin.

"Anyway, Kakashi, I wanted to know if Sakura has developed my prosthetic yet. My arm, well what is left, is still hurting me quite badly and I need it to fully be a shinobi again." Kakashi nodded, and paged Sakura.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei?" "Sakura, I wanted to know if Sasuke's prosthetic was ready." "Yeah it's done! I'll be right up!" The pink haired girl's voice cut out, and Sasuke smiled softly. They heard footsteps coming down the hall, and the door creak open.

"Kakashi-sensei, the prosthetic is right..." Sakura's voice faded out as she saw Sasuke, and he managed a smile at her. "Hi Sakura," he murmured. She looked at him in shock, but strided forward and hugged him tight. He felt surprised, but he wrapped his arm around her and hugged her back. Naruto smiled at the two getting along.

She pulled away and smiled, then clapped her hands together. "Okay! Sasuke-kun, I'll get you in today so the prosthetic is attached! It is made from Harashima's wood cells, and your blood and bone cells. So it will mold to your body, and you'll be able to use your chakra again in two weeks." Sasuke nodded.

Sakura waved to both of them and walked out. Naruto walked Sasuke out of the office and towards the hospital. When they were in the waiting room, the raven turned towards the blonde.

"Loser, you've already had the procedure done, how bad is the pain afterwards?" Naruto scratched his cheek and thought for a moment. "Eh, when I first got out, I didn't feel shit cause of all the pain killers, but they had to give me so much cause of Kurama! So I'm not sure honestly. I knew it felt, well, weird! Like someone else's arm was growing outta me, ya know? I got used to it though, and now I can do my Rasengan just as well as before, in fact, even better dattabayo!" He stood up and channeled his chakra in his right hand, and the Rasengan formed, without requiring help of a clone. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, silently impressed, and was determined to recover faster than Naruto had.

A little while later, Sasuke was called back into the room, and both men entered through the doorway. The raven was handed a hospital gown by the nurse, and proceeded to change. However, he got stuck in his pants, and he toppled over very un-Uchiha like. A stream of curses left his mouth, and Naruto ran in, hearing the loud crash.

"Yo teme! What happ-" The blonde stopped dead, seeing Sasuke shirtless and on the ground, pants halfway off. He had to mentally suppress an erection at the sight, his head feeling dizzy. Sasuke growled in frustration, and Naruto snapped out of his haze. "Teme! Lemme help ya." Naruto helped Sasuke up, and undid his pants for him. He looked up to see his friend flushed in embarrassment. Naruto hid a smirk and slipped Sasuke's pants down, blushing himself. Taking a step back to give him space, the blonde got a chance to stare at the Uchiha, mouth almost drooling at the raven's lean frame, plus the very distinctive hair trail leading down his abs and under his underwear.

Sasuke felt Naruto's gaze on him, but instead of feeling warm, felt cold instead. He knew his many scars were from Orochimaru, and thought the blonde was staring at them, not him. The thought made him almost hurl, dread crossing his mind at Naruto suddenly thinking he was disgusting. He turned away once he got the gown on, and was about to tell Naruto to spit out what he was thinking, when he suddenly felt warm but strong hands and arms wrap around his middle. He could also feel the blonde's breath on his neck, having to repress a shiver.

"Sasuke, I don't think you're disgusting. You're one of the strongest people I ever met, and I am proud you remained sane after what that asshole did to you." Sasuke gasps softly, shocked that the blonde knew exactly what he was thinking. He stayed still, refusing to relax, unsure if this was a joke or a cruel genjustu. However, when he felt the man's arms tighten around his waist, and a small kiss pressed against the spot on his neck where the curse mark once resided, he relaxed against him. Somehow, his heart told him that Naruto wasn't lying, and that he really cared about the broken man.

Naruto buried his nose into Sasuke's neck, breathing in his scent. To him, the raven smelled like cinnamon and rain, two things he enjoyed. When he felt the man relax into him, his heart leap with joy, though it was far from Naruto eventually wanted, but it was perfect for now, just to hold the person he had fallen for. He let of go of him gently, and helped him sit on the hospital bed. Naruto took the raven's hand, and smiled wide when Sasuke tightened his hold in return. He could tell his friend was nervous, so he just silently provided comfort while they waited.

Sakura came in, along with Tsunade after half an hour. They were all smiles, happy to see that he was ready for the operation. Both women laid him down, and briefed on the surgery. Naruto had heard it before with his own surgery, so he tuned them out, while Sasuke seemed to be paying rapt attention. Before long, they were rolling him down to the operation room. The raven grabbed Uzumaki's hand tightly, silently saying he was scared. Naruto smiled softly and rubbed circles into his wrist to calm him.

"I'll see ya when you get out Sasuke. Shouldn't be more than a couple hours at the most, ok?" Sasuke nodded tightly, his pale skin going a light gray. He never liked hospitals, and was extremely nervous. Naruto rubbed his hand comfortingly then let go. The blonde waved to him, and he weakly raised his hand in response before the doors clicked closed.

Sakura helped him lay on the operation table, and carefully slipped the mask over his face for the anesthesia gas. She smiled warmly at him before speaking, "Sasuke-kun, it'll be fine. I did this operation myself on Naruto, so I know you'll be ok. Just relax, breath slowly and deeply, counting back from ten. Trust me, you'll be asleep before you hit two." He nodded and closed his eyes. He heard the machine click on, and felt the cool gas wash over his nose and mouth. His instinct told him to halt his breathing, his mind remembering the experiments from Orochimaru and Kabuto. However, he reminded himself firmly this was different, and if he slept, this time, instead of waking to being chained, he would wake up to Naruto's angel blue eyes and sunshine hair. Sasuke felt sleep overtake him, and his last thought echoed through his mind before reaching unconsciousness.

_ I love you Naruto, let me wake up in your arms please, then my nightmare will be over._


	3. Old Friends

**_Warning! This chapter has some adult situations, (aka frick frack aka smexy time.) SO if you are not comfortable with it, I will give a reminder before the scene to let you know when to skip. Thanks for reading! Please review so I know how to edit and improve!_**

**_-SaskaUchiha96_**

Naruto watched Sasuke go through the double doors, and after it clicked shut, he called all of his friends from the rookie nine, the original genin that were all teammates with him, Sasuke, and Sakura. The only one who wouldn't be able to help was Neji, but he put the picture of him next to Sasuke's bed. Everyone slowly came, having gifts, stuffed animals, and food to help the raven recover faster. After two hours, Sakura came out of the operation room, looking tired but relieved. Naruto stood up, feeling sweat prickle his face.

"He's fine Naruto, he's in recovery doing great. The arm is attached and bandaged." Naruto sagged and Lee caught him, letting out a laugh of relief. "Thank Kami! I see now why everyone feels anxiety when someone is in surgery. It's stressful dattabayo!" Everyone smiled and took their place in the room. Sakura wheeled Sasuke back in, and Naruto smiled tenderly at seeing his friend sleeping so peacefully. He took the raven's hand gently and hummed softly.

_Kami, my throat hurts..._ Sasuke thought, still half asleep. _I feel nice and warm, I don't want to leave the blankets..._ As he awoke more, he felt the familiar pressure on his hand. He realized it was Naruto, and his heart beat faster. _Wait, that's Naruto's hand...is the surgery done? That was fast._

"Teme, are you awake?" Sasuke heard his dobe's voice clearly, and his eyelids fluttered as he struggled to shake sleep off of him. He eventually opened his eyes, but everything was slightly blurred. Partly due to the gas, partly due to the medicine, and partly due to his Sharingan. He blinked his eyes to clear them, and suddenly, Naruto's face was focused. Sasuke felt his heart squeeze and he was breathless. Naruto's eyes were a bright crystal blue, his hair was a shining golden blonde, and his face was crinkled in a ear to ear grin. His tan hand gently caressed the raven's cheek, and he leaned into the contact.

"Hey, nice to see ya awake," the blonde chimed, and Sasuke chuckled softly. He looked around the room, and saw all of the rookie nine in his room. His eyes went wide, then he smiled, seeing all the gifts and food they brought. He felt warm inside, and almost like crying. He had his friends back, and he felt loved once again. The girls hugged him, albeit gently, and the guys gave him encouraging words. Even, Hinata, shy as she was, hugged Sasuke in relief. He squeezed her lightly, happy to see her smiling. He looked over and spotted Neji's picture, gasping in shock. The picture was simple, and he was actually smiling in it. Hinata and Hanabi were by his sides, and the three looked happy. Sasuke turned to the group, and broke into a huge grin, his eyes closing. Everyone looked shocked, the raven showing emotion? Impossible! However everyone cheered and gave him advice about how to feel better.

After a while, Tsunade showed and ushered everyone out, except Sakura and Naruto. Naruto hadn't left Sasuke's side during the reunion, and stayed by him still. Sakura gave him some tomato soup to eat, hugged him, and left to take care of other patients. Naruto sat on the bed and helped feed him, since the medicine made the Uchiha groggy. He quickly finished his soup, and leaned against Naruto. The blonde helped him lay down, and chuckled when Sasuke tugged at him weakly so he would lay next to him. Naruto did so, and smiled wider when Sasuke curled into him, closing his eyes.

"You tell anybody about this, dobe, and I'll kill you slowly." Naruto laughed, and smirked when Sasuke flashed his Sharingan to show he was serious. "C'mon, I know you're only like this with me. It won't leave my mouth." The raven relaxed again, closing his eyes once more. Naruto ran his fingers lightly through the black locks, and he almost heard a purr of contentment from Sasuke. He leaned down to kiss his forehead, but Sasuke looked up to say something at the same time. Their lips met, and both men looked at each other wide eyed, frozen. In sync, both felt a shock to the system. Sasuke was about to pull away, when Naruto pressed his lips harder against his, deepening the kiss. He gasped in shock, which was cut off by a moan when the blonde slipped his tongue between Sasuke's lips. Naruto pushed him down on the bed, his hand going to Sasuke's hip, and the raven arched into the warm touch.

**_HEY! Me again, this is the beginning of the adult scene, so if you are uncomfortable with this, scroll until you see the italics again please! If not, enjoy the rest of the story._**

_I can't believe this, dobe is actually kissing me!_ He internally cheered, his body aching in a way familiar but unfamiliar to him. They both part for air, faces flushed. Sasuke swallowed thickly, craving for that heat again. Naruto leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against the hollow of Sasuke's throat, his arousal reacting to the choked moan. He hisses in pleasure when he feels the raven rake his nails down his back.

"Dammit dobe! Quit teasing me or I'll make you pleasure me!" Sasuke threatened, his eyes narrowing at the blonde's cocky chuckle. "Oh teme, you know damn well," Naruto grabbed his wrists in one hand and pinned his friend down, his ego boosting at the lust filled gasp escaping, "You can't resist me, even if you wanted to." Sasuke's eyes went wide at being restrained, as well as the husky tone to the blonde's voice. He damned his weakness, hating the fact he liked being dominated by his friend. He was working up a retort,struggling against the warm hold, when a moan was ripped from his throat, as Naruto bit down on his shoulder, as well as thrusting his hips against Sasuke's, revealing how aroused he was.

_Sonofabitch he's big!_ he thought alarmed. He bucked harder against Naruto's hold, cursing when the blonde used the extra bandage to bind his wrists together. He growled in anger and flashed his Sharingan at the blonde, his shit eating grin infuriating him. His body went still when Naruto pulled off his shirt, showing his muscled chest and stomach. If Sasuke was anyone else, and most certainly NOT an Uchiha, he would've drooled and caved right then and there. However, he was an Uchiha, and wasn't going to be a weak uke, he would fight until Naruto made him take it. Their competitive natures came back strongly, both watching the other. He realized for the first time since waking, he was shirtless, since he was covered by the blanket.

Naruto took the chance to enjoy the view, knowing it was once in a lifetime. THE Sasuke Uchiha, bound down, shirtless, breathless, flushed, sweaty, and finally painfully hard, judging by the tent in the hospital pants. He licked his lips predatory, a low turned on growl coming from his chest. He smirked at Sasuke stiffening, literally, in arousal and shock. He could hear Kurama telling him to just ravage him, as well as his own instinct. However, he remembered what Sasuke told him about Orochimaru, which means he wasn't going all the way with him, not yet. He didn't wanna lose the raven again, so he would wait. That didn't mean he wasn't determined to make him orgasm and hear him beg for more. So, he let some of the Nine Tails chakra fill him, his appearance becoming more demon like. His eyes bled to a red color, his nails and teeth sharpening. His skin grew warmer, and a low growl escaped again.

Sasuke saw the transformation in front of him, and he felt his resolve weaken considerably, he body screaming at him to give in and be ravaged by Naruto, his submissive nature daring to show. He begged for contact with his eyes, finally giving in to his desire. Naruto was suddenly on him, his chakra swirling with desire as well. The raven lifted his hips to allow his pants to be pulled down, and hissed in relief when the constriction on his member was relieved. His eyes went wide however, when Naruto suddenly engulfed him in his mouth, and he bit his lip to hold back a scream of pleasure.

_Oh my KAMI! His mouth, geehh, hot and moist. He's gonna make me release if he keeps this up._ Sasuke thought, and his eyes rolled back when the blonde bobbed his head, sucking with every movement up. His tongue pressed against the vein on the bottom of his manhood, and a large shiver racked his body, as well as pleasure.

"Ahh! Good grief d-dobe!" Naruto growled at the name and sucked harder, causing the raven to moan more. Since Sasuke's hands were bound, he couldn't stop the heat from overtaking him, his body just being reduced to a shaking aroused mess. Naruto smirked and took more of the raven in his mouth, rubbing himself at the same pace he was sucking Sasuke, knowing it turned the raven on when he moaned around him. He also got a kick of the fact while Sasuke was big, HE was bigger and thicker.

The Uchiha looked at the blonde desperately, his control chipping away in large chunks. He tried denying the pleasure his friend was giving him, but it just felt to damned good.

_Fuck! Why the hell am I fighting this?! Damn my pride!_ he yelled internally. Sasuke twisted against the restraints hard, pressing his heels to the bed to thrust into the blonde's mouth, and hissed in anger at his hips being pinned down. He didn't want to be reduced to a begging mess, but at this rate his body would outweigh his brain. Naruto paused in sucking, rubbing his length and twisting at random times, causing the pleasure to rise and fall like the tide. The blonde smirked wider, his chakra roiling and churning.

"C'mon teme. You know you want to beg me," he purred, nipping at the pale thigh. Sasuke shivered at the growling and possessive tone, but remaining true to his nature, and not giving in. Naruto's eyes narrowed sharply, making him even more feral looking, if that was even possible. He was determined to make the stubborn bastard beg, and damn him if he couldn't! He stopped altogether with the pleasure, causing Sasuke to groan in frustration and renew his escape attempts. Naruto pointedly ignored him, looking for a lubricant he knew Sakura kept in the room. He found it, howling in excitement. The raven's head whipped around to look at the dobe, and seeing the chakra surrounding him form the bubbly version of the nine tails.

Said jinchuriki strides back over, and gently sucked on his friend's member again as a distraction. The raven's head fell back as the haze of pleasure hit him again. He was so distracted, he didn't notice Naruto lubing his finger, but he did notice when said finger was suddenly buried into his ass.

"Ahhh! W-what the hell, oh god.." The blonde had started thrusting his finger, and the pleasured pain of the friction caused his member to weep precum. Without realizing it, the Uchiha began thrusting down on his finger, a low keening sound coming from his throat. Naruto's mouth went dry at the sight of the proud dickhead Uchiha fucking himself on his fingers. He was even more driven to make the prick beg, so he twisted his hand, hoping to brush against the bundle of nerves. When he did, he groaned aloud at his lover's reaction.

Sasuke's jaw went slack, and a scream echoed around the room. The raven's vision went white for a moment, electric shocks running up his spine. His resolve finally broke.

"Dammit Naruto! Let me cum already! Please, I can't take it, MAKE ME CUM!" The blonde grinned before swiftly deep throating the raven's member, and thrusting his finger hard into Sasuke's prostate. Before long, Sasuke's body arched off the bed, and his jaw cracked with how wide his mouth stretched, a scream of pleasure making Naruto's ears ring, just before feeling the raven's seed shoot down his throat, and the blonde pulled off to get every drop, as he released hard himself. To him, it tasted bittersweet, and he swallowed down the cum, even though the consistency make it somewhat difficult. He managed, and grinned up at his lover.

_**This is the end of the adult scene! I will still warn you if anymore arise, which I am planning a fun blown making love session in a future chapter!**_

Sasuke's face was pink, and his mouth open, gasping for air. The blonde realized this was probably the raven's first painless orgasm, and he smiled lovingly. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, and felt his heart flutter at the loving gaze. The crimson eyes became blue once more, and the teeth slimmed back to normal. He crawled up and lightly stroked Sasuke's cheek.

"Naruto..I..I lo-" The blonde cut him off with a small chaste kiss, and he rested his forehead against the raven's. "I love you too Sasuke." Sasuke felt shock, then a blissful happiness wash over him, as well as exhaustion. He leaned into his lover, and after a few loving kisses, fell asleep. Naruto covered them both with an unsoiled blanket, after cleaning off the raven. He closed his eyes, feeling smug and happy.

_ Bout time teme, I was just waiting for you to say it first is all _he thought, before slipping into a restful sleep.

The next morning, both men were cuddled into one another, hair tousled and messy. Sasuke was pressed against Naruto's chest, his face relaxed in a deep sleep. Naruto was snoring softly, clinging to the raven's sleeping form as if he would up and walk away. Sakura walked in, noticing the two men's state of undress. A small giggle escaped her, and she gently shook the raven.

"Sasuke-kun.. you need to wake up." He stirred slightly, his eyes blurred with sleep. At first, he snuggled more into his dobe, when he abruptly realized he was fully naked in front of his female teammate.

"Sakura!" He covered himself quickly, his pale skin bright red with embarassment. She laughed softly and smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?" "Fine, until you woke me," he deadpanned, and she laughed again. She gave him the medication needed to speed the healing process. Sakura leaves the room amused, and Sasuke gets up to get dressed.

Naruto stirs slightly, but rolls over and begins snoring again heavily. Sasuke chuckles softly, shaking his head at the blonde. Finally dressed in clean clothes, he shakes the dobe very gently. Naruto blinks sleepily, then he smiles widely at the raven.

"Good morning Sasuke-teme." "Good morning Naruto," the raven smiled back at his blonde angel. Said blonde reached up and kissed him lovingly. Sasuke shivered and threw a pillow at him after they broke apart. "Get up dobe! We have stuff to do!" Naruto laughs and jumps up, causing Sasuke to blush, seeing the godlike man in front of him. Naruto grabs his hand and pulls him out of the hospital, both of them grinning and laughing.


End file.
